Wolf in sheep's clothing
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: She was never meant to be on that bridge that night, I figured out that much. She had changed history when she saved my life and as much as I loved her, I wasn't sure if I could do the same. A super-natural romantic story! Give it a go good people!
1. Make a splash

**Chapter 1 Make a splash**

**Dean; **

I shoved my hands in my pockets, trying to keep the cold from reaching them, it didn't work. On the heavy air was the ghost of my breath, soon it wouldn't be there. All that would be left of me would be a splash and a floating body. I wondered if the river had iced over in the cold weather, it wouldn't be a splash, it would be a splat. It didn't really matter anymore, life was tiring and I had had enough. I kept shuffling towards the bridge, random people rushed past me, trying to get back to warmth. It had been cold for as long as I could remember, not just weather wise. It had been too long since my stomach had been full, too long since I had clothing that fit, the drugs helped but not by much. I could escape my reality for only hours at a time before I had to face the fact that reality was where I had to stay. Not anymore. The bridge would be my escape. I know it's a bit cliche or extreme, jumping off a bridge but it was all I had. All my suicide attempts, fate decided to be a bitch. Someone found me when I tried to over-dose, my veins failed to leak dry when I tried slashing my wrists. Broken bones and minor scrapes was all I got when I jumped in front of a truck, the train broke down and was too late when I thought about the train tracks. I just wanted to die, was that too much to ask. Thankfully when I got to the middle of the bridge, no one was around. It was just me and the cold weather. I put my leg on the railing and pulled myself so I was standing, just looking down at the water, this was it, time to jump. A part of me couldn't wait to see how fate got me out of this one. A strong gust of wind maybe?

"Are you gonna jump anytime soon Sweetheart? Kinda wanna see the splash before they notice me missin"

I couldn't help but look over my shoulder for the voice, a sweet heavily accented voice. There was no one there.

"Down here Honey"

I looked down and there she was on the support beam, her silver eyes peering up at me. I had no idea who she was but for the first time ever, someone _saw_ me.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Would you believe me if I said nothin"

She gave me a wide grin, something about her seemed familiar but the same time I knew that was impossible. I would remember meeting someone like her. She stood up where she was, the tiny platform barely fit her frame on it. It was good that she was small or else she would've fallen. I managed to take her in properly, wrapped in black from head to toe. A hood on her head with whisps of hair piling out. Straight black and ringlets of silver, and those silver eyes that I would never forget.

"So are you gonna jump? I wanna see the splash before they notice me missin"

"Who?"

"That's my business Darlin."

"Why are you here?"

She didn't answer straight away, instead she started climbing up the side of the bridge, I knew it was impossible to climb up the bridge but still I saw it with my own eyes. Pretty soon she was right beside me and I could take her face in properly. She was certainly prettier up close. Even with the scar down her right eye, thin but still visible. It started at her eyebrow and finished just as her cheekbone began. It didn't hurt her looks.

"So are you jumpin Dean?"

I jumped backwards so both my feet were on the ground beside her. "How do you know my name?"

"I know of lot things."

"Who are you?"

"That really don't matter right now Sunshine"

"Sure it does if you're here to stop me jumping"

She let out a laugh as she began to walk away, I had no choice but to follow her, I was compelled too. Something drew me to her so I followed her down the cold deserted highway.

"So what's your name?"

"You can call me V. So Dean, are you hungry?" She looked me up and down eying the gaunt frame. "Seein as how it's been two and half days since your last meal, I'd say you are."

"How did you know that?"

I stopped but she didn't, I had to really move to catch up to her. "V, how did you know that?"

"I'm a good guesser. So what do you feel like? I really want pie"

I reached out to touch her, before I knew it she had my arm bent and a knife to my throat. Her silver eyes hardened for a moment before softening.

"Sorry Hun, reflex."

I pulled my arm back and made sure it wasn't broken, V was faster than she looked. "Who are you?"

This time when I stopped, so did she. "Dean please, neither of us should be here and before I'm discovered I want to get something to eat"

"So you are here to stop my suicide attempt"

"I'm here for a lot of reasons."

This time I managed to grab her arm without getting a knife to my face, I swear she had no pulse.

"What are you?"

"Now you're asking the right questions" She pulled her arm back, those silver eyes so bright I swore they would catch fire. She looked down at her wrist, the thin band around her wrist began to glow.

"Looks like they're onto me, guess I gotta go"

I didn't want her leave, she got that much as her hand swept over my face. Something in my mind clicked, like the curtain had been pulled away and I saw the world for what it was. Everything was clear.

"Don't jump Dean. Please"

"Stay with me"

I didn't want to let her go, I needed her to stay, with her I felt so much better. It was a feeling that would only last if she was around.

She pushed her lips gently on mine, despite her wrist being cold, her lips were warm as fire. Something pushed into mouth, it was like I could feel myself healing from the inside out.

"You know what to do now Dean. I've risked alot to be here with you now, don't make me regret it."

"Halt!"

I turned around not expecting to see what I did, a skeleton holding the leash of a zombie-like rottie dog. Yeah cause that's not weird, now I'm really starting to wonder what the hell was going on in my skull.

V put her hands up in defence, her sleeves rolling down showing off tattoos, tattoos that I swear I've seen before. Skeletor let the dog go and out of no where V pulled up a sleek crossbow, a shiny purple arrow lodging through the dog's eye.

"No! Fluffy!"

"Ha! Bulls-eye" V put her crossbow away as the skeletor mourned the loss of his zombie-dog. He stood up and glared at me, I dropped to my knee, the air escaping me so quickly that it made me dizzy. V screeched in anger, her tiny body like a bullet rushing into the bag of bones, they both fell off the side of the bridge,

"V!" I lept to the side trying to grab her hand but all I got was air. I just looked at the water below, they had vanished. Just vanished into thin air. There was no way they could've hit the water that fast, it just wasn't possible. Yellow head lights ushered around me and for a moment I believed that V was back, instead pain ripped up my body. I fell to the bridge floor, the pain wrapping around my body like a blanket, the icy wind sweeping me into oblivion.

Pounding errupted around me, people yelling and trying to keep me alive. All I wanted was V, she was all I ever wanted.

"Dean!"

Calling shouted it's way to my eardrums, I wanted to block my ears but I couldn't so it only got louder.

"Dean! Wake up man!"

Why couldn't people just leave me alone to die in peace?

**A/N So thats chapter 1! It does get better lol so onwards we go!**


	2. Saviour

**Chapter 2 Saviour**

"V!"

She heard him call her name, his bony hand stretching for her but missing by miles. It allowed her to escape before the icy water touched her skin. Not that that helped, when she vanished into thin air, so did the Quaker. By the time she got back to her hide-away, her left arm was heavily bleeding, the Quaker managed to get in one good shot before she managed to kill it. V shrugged off her hoodie dropping it on the cave floor.

"Are you all right?"

V didn't bother turning around, there was only one person that knew where she was these days. Her sister.

"I've been better" V took out a long sharp needle prepped with magic, digging the sharp point into her arm she began to stitch herself back together. Her sister chuckled,

"It always amuses me when you heal like a human"

"I've lost my Regen spell, you do what you have too to survive"

"So what were you doing this time?"

V left her arm in mid-stitch so she could look her sister in the eye, those silver orbs burning brightly. "I've found him!"

"Found who?"

"_Him_! I thought I would never find him but I have"

Her sister wasn't convinced, "V he's been dead a long time"

"No he hasn't, he simply moved on. He hated all this remember, he wanted to escape"

"Yet you can't get enough"

"I'm not ready to lie down and let HIM take everythin"

"He's all ready taken most of it V"

"Spoken like a true Quaker"

Her sister lowered her hood, the same looking skeleton that tried to kill her laying underneath, during the take over, her sister wasn't quite as lucky as V. Not that she cared much, she was alive and that's all she needed to take care of V. Most of the time she didn't need it but a promise was a promise and it was the only one she was willing to keep.

"I cannot help my nature V, it is what it is"

V didn't say anything, she kept thinking of Dean, hoping that he would be all right.

"You still love him"

"I'll always love him, that's a part of me that won't die"

"And you think this human can help us"

"Yes."

"Explains why you were on the bridge when you shouldn't of been. He was meant to die V, you know that"

V put down her needle and looked at those empty eye sockets, if she looked hard enough, V swore that she could still the silver orbs they once shared.

"I can't let him die. He's the one, I know it"

"You said that about the last guy remember and what happened to him? Right, he came down with a sudden case of death"

"Correction, he wound up dead and eaten, I got hungry"

"Let's say that this _thing_ is the saviour we've been lookin for, what makes you think he will help us"

"It's his nature"

"And how do you think he'll re-act when he realises that you're fattening him up for the kill, cause we all know that's how it will end"

"It won't end like that. I can save him"

"But who will save you?"

V touched the bony face that was now her sister, "I can do this, you just need to trust me"

Her sister let out a long sigh, "I hope your right about this V"


	3. Striking gold 1

**Chapter 3 Striking gold #1**

**Dean;**

"Wake up man!"

The shaking kept coming and I had no choice but to open my eyes. I was in the shoe-box I called a room, everything that happened on the bridge seemed a life time ago, from what I could tell as the sun shined through my window, I had long ago gotten used to having no curtains, the bridge was only last night. I would never forget what I saw on that bridge. A skeleton talking and moving as though he had a body, a zombie-fyed dog and V. She was a bright spark in the night I would never forget. I got up painfully as my mother kept pulling apart my room looking something, no doubt it was money. She was out of booze again.

"Where is it?" She finally stopped and looked at me, since the bridge incident last night she looked older, her black hair dull and listless, falling out of the pony-tail she had pulled back in. Those green eyes that were supossed to be alive were just dying, the only thing she cared about now was the bottle. Oh and my talent in getting money.

"Where is it boy?" She asked again tearing apart my jacket and other assorted clothing. I sat up painfully and inspected my body, like I thought bruises were appearing on my body. Bruises from where I was hit by a car, it was the only part of the night that hazy, the car hitting me and how I wound up back here. I don't think for a second that I managed it on my own. I could only hope it was V and where ever she was now, she was ok. Her greedy eyes kept searching my room. Finally out of my jacket pocket she fished out a crumpled fifty, I seriously don't remember having that.

"Finally some money!" That smile returned, now her eyes were alive again. Finally she looked at the bruises on my body, "What happened to you?"

"I think I was hit by a car"

She just looked at me, "So does that mean you won't be earning some money tonight?"

Each night I went to the underground fight scene and got beat down in exchange for cash, I didn't do too badly and could usually come away with enough to pay the bills and keep her in alcohol. Sometimes I had to choose between the power and food, it was the reason I had dropped out of school, too many times I didn't have enough for both, not that it mattered anyways, the schools had all ready written me off as a lost case.

"Did you hear me? I was hit by a car!"

She looked me over, "You look fine to me"

I don't know what I expected but for once I would like one person to just turn around and say 'Oh my God, were you? Are you all right?"

Sadly I knew that would never happen, since my father left, thank God on that call, my mother had only cared for the bottle, the guy on the street over looking the matches only cared about whether or not I could make him some money. There was only one person on that bridge that seemed to care about whether I was alive and I didn't even know her, all I had was a name. V.

"Is that all you got boy?"

"Yeah I guess so"

My mother let out a long annoyed sigh, "I want you up and ready to make more, the power bill is due"

"I paid that last week"

"Well I ran out of bourbon"

I shouldn't of been surprised but somehow I was, I had very carefully made sure that I wouldn't have to earn any money until next week. Of course I was hoping to be dead by then.

"Did you hear me boy?"

"Yeah I heard you but I don't think I can, I was hit by a freakin car remember"

"You look fine, just don't go to hospital that's another bill for you to pay"

"And if I just suddenly collapse and die"

She rolled her eyes at me "Oh don't be dramatic Jon"

"Don't call me that!"

She rolled her eyes but decided to just leave me the hell alone. At least that was something.

I got up and headed straight to the shower, the cold water spluttered to life, I had gotten used to cold showers a long time ago, all I could think about was the fact that tonight I would be going back to the pit. The pit was an undgeround fight scene I had come across, it was pretty much how you thought it was, a circle of gamblers throwing money while two guys fought to the death, I wasn't very good to start with until I saw _her_. A pretty girl with a body to die for, clearly the only way to impress her was to win, after seeing something that could be mine and mine alone, I started winning. It was the closest I would ever get to my dream, wrestling. I saw it once when I was younger and I fell in love with it, I tried asking around about schools I could join but they all insisted that I needed more experience but I knew they meant more money. I had none so what was their motivation in taking me? Nothing.

And people say I have a lot to live for, yeah right. I couldn't help but wish that V had left me to jump. At least I wouldn't be here trapped in hell with a future to no-where.

_Oh V you beautiful woman, why did you save my life?_

I got out of the shower and pretty much put my clothes on wet, I didn't think for a second that my mother would've done any washing. They stuck to my skin making my gaunt frame even more noticable. I was still questioning V's motive when I went to the kitchen in search of food, I had bought some a couple of days ago so if there was nothing there, I wouldn't be happy. Thankfully there was at least something I could eat. My mother came in the back door, her precious bourbon in her hand, the strap to her slutty dress coming down, you would think that was the lowest of low, sleeping with the bottle store owner so she could get her booze. The lowest was what she did last month when she couldn't get her booze, it's not something that I wish to repeat but I assure you, it will come out eventually, things like that always do.

"What are you doing today Jon?"

"Don't call me that" I snapped again, my Dad walked out on us a few months ago, not that he was a father before that. Really happy upbringing I had, my father beating the shit out of me while my mother was too drunk to care. Jon was the only thing I got from him, I hated him more than I hated life, as soon as I could I started going by the name Dean, it was better than being reminded all the time of the connection we had.

"Fine. What are you dong today Dean?"

I didn't say anything I just finished my breakfast and escaped out the door, I don't see how answering her would make any difference.

I shoved my hands into my pockets in an attempt to keep warm, it didn't help. In my left pocket was a rumpled bit of paper, pretty sure that wasn't there last night. I pulled it out and looked at it, I was about to throw it away but deciding against that was the best thing I could've done. It turned out to be a cheque. I stopped in my tracks and looked at it, hardly daring to believe what I was reading. That was a lot of zeros behind that five. I certainly would've remembered that. It was enough for me to get into that wrestling school and have some left over for me to get my own place. It was my ticket out. I turned it over,

_Thought you could use this. V_

I really couldn't believe it, V had done this for me and I had no way to thank her.

I looked over the front again before flipping back to her words, more had appeared in front of my eyes.

_No one else may see you Dean but I do. _

I couldn't believe how my luck had turned around, I pretty much turned right around and headed home.

I banged the door open and flew straight to my shoe-box room, my mother was on the couch, all ready half drunk. Thankfully she was alone, sometimes one of her mates came over to share his drugs. Addiction was the only thing she cared for.

"Why're you home? Shouldn't you be fighting?" She slurred at me as I started piling up the only things I had. It all fit into one bag thank God. I came out and finally she glared at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm outta here."

"Dean, you're leaving me? How will I get money?"

"Not my problem, not anymore"

"Fine! Leave me, you're good for nothing anyway!"

The last thing I heard was the now empty bottle smashing against closed door. I could only hope that this wasn't a dream and V wasn't just a figment of my imagination. I looked the cheque over again,

_This is real Dean and so am I._


	4. Not quite the full story

**A/N Big shout out to CoreysKitten and EmmasMummy for first three reviews, big loves to everyone that has read and shown love for the story and every other I have written, I hope this explains the confusion and I still have more up my sleeve! Onwards we go! **

**Chapter 4 Not quite the whole story, but close enough**

Before she went to her hide-away to deal with her bleeding arm, V went back to Dean. Laying on the bridge, still as anything, she couldn't believe how cold the world had gotten, signs of the take-over shining all around her. Whoever had hit him had left him there to die. His body didn't move as she knelt down beside him checking that she wasn't too late. Even though he was alive and her plan could still go ahead, she couldn't help the stray tear running down her face. Dean looked dead lying still on that cold bridge. V put her hands over his chest, healing a human was tricky, too much and they went into shock and litterly exploded. Not enough and V would just be wasting time and time wasn't something she had alot of. Not with the take-over becoming stronger day by day. V managed to rouse him slightly, a little of his energy returning, Dean was consious but not entirely with it, it was more than she could've hoped for given the circumstances. V helped him up, leaning on her like a wounded soldier she proceeded to take him home, she knew the kind of family he had and V honestly didn't want to take him back to it but she had no other choice. V wished more than anything that she just take Dean and get away from everything. Maybe that dream could be a reality one day, if either of them survived this.

"Who are you?" Dean slurred again as V made her way up the cracked concrete, she didn't expect Dean to be in a talkative mood, but given that she was unknown to him she didn't blame him for wanting to know.

"It don't matter. Not yet"

Dean didn't say anything as she creaked open his door, a passed out figure on the couch made her presence unknown. V easily shifted Dean through to his bedroom and slumped him on the bed, his eyes closed again, this time with sleep. V just looked at him for a moment, once upon a time he could take away any pain she had, now she had to do the same for him. V didn't mind, after all it's what you do for the one's you love. Before she left, she gave Dean two things that would make everything better, a very heavy cheque and the desire of what to do with it.

Bright sunshine flooded over her always cold body, like a statue she sat on the building watching her next target. Human eyes couldn't see her, not that it mattered, she had been there for hours, just watching the crumbling city wake up. How different it looked in day light. All the badness had vanished and one would be convinced that the city was full of good. V saw it for what it was, a dark vortex waiting to suck you in with it's lies and empty promises.

"Thought I'd find you here"

"You thought right P" V didn't bother turning to face her sister, the Quaker. P took a seat next to her, her hood up covering the skeleton she was forced to be now.

"What are you lookin at now?"

"Next target"

"Ok, explain to me again what your plan is exactly because I'm strugglin with it"

V didn't say anything, she really didn't want to go over her plan again, a part of it broke her heart but it mostly it just reminded her of the situation she was in. Everyone else seemed to lie down and let themselves become apart of his HIS army, but V wasn't like most people, human or otherwise.

"V, explain your plan again" P pressed knowing that if she wanted answers she would have to keep pushing. V kept looking at her target,

"That's gonna take some background"

"I have time"

"Weird cause I don't"

"V you have more time than you think"

"That would depend on how you would look at it really"

P looked at the worm that her sister had eyes on, a small round man with greying balding hair. Everything from his rat like face to his cheap suit screamed dodgy, P could only hope that her sister had her eye on her next meal. It really didn't shake the Quaker that V was a cannibal, if anything it made everything else make alot more sense.

"Ok, a few years ago" P raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, a few _centuries_ ago, Leishiec started a war which is now known as the Take-over, in the battle we lost Parma when it exploded. The three remaining planets, Motavia, Dezolis and Earth are slowly falling, in his Take-over Leishiec has gathered up some followers, Demons, Witches and the like have all been turned into Quakers in his pursuit for absolute power. I feared that something like this would happen because there's always one guy that wants more power than anyone else, I hid the Aero-Prism away to stop him from getting to the fifth planet, Rykros."

"What's so special about Rykros?"

"Rykros is where the ultimate weapon lies, if he was to get to Rykros then we're screwed, royally"

"So where is the Aero-Prism now?"

V finally let a smirk come out, "I think the best kind of person to hide an object so valuable is one that don't know he's got it in the first place"

If P had eyeballs they would've popped right from her sockets, "Dean has it? How is that possible?"

"I've been at this a long time P, I can't believe you have to even ask me that"

P just looked at her sister, even though it was harder to tell, V could always tell the expressions on her face. It was just ingrained by now.

"I gave it to Hunter before he left the clan all those years ago, when he moved on so did the Aero-Prism, they both moved but only one is aware of the other."

"Wait let me get this straight, Dean Human-boy and your old hunting partner slash husband of convience are the same guy?"

"Yes. He has the Prism and sooner or later he'll show me where it is"

"You forget what happens when the Aero-Prism is taken out, it kills it's host"

"I did not forget that"

"So you're keepin him alive just to kill him? Gotta admit that's pretty much what I used to do, you know when I was a Demon and I had a body"

"We all have to make sacrifices P"

"Gotta admit, that's kinda cold"

V finally looked at her sister, "All I have to do keep Dean alive long enough to show me where the Aero-Prism is"

"And where does the fact that you love him play into all this"

V stood up and stretched, she badly wanted to stretch her vectors, deadly arms spanning two metres that jutted from her back. Invisible to the human eye and sometimes the magical eye but they could be sensed by Quakers, right now she could do without the hounds of Leshiec's army. Especially since her arm still wasn't at a hundred percent.

"I'll always love him but like I said we all gotta make sacrifices"

P didn't look convinced, "You have a plan don't you? A plan to save everyone except Leisheic"

"As always you see right through me Poison"

"Venom can you at least tell me what it is?"

"No I can't because I'm not even sure it's gonna work, I just wanna focus on keepin Dean alive, until then everythin else can wait"

P was about to say more when her bony left arm started to shake, she was being summoned by her new 'king' Leishiec himself.

"I gotta go, any trouble, any at all you know where to find me"

"Thanks"

"Don't thank me until Leishiec is dead and we're standing tall over his rotting corpse"

"Gotcha"

While her sister was doing her bidding for Leishiec, V decided it was time to put the second part of her plan into motion, it was also a test to see how many people she did have on her side, other than her sister of course. Showing off a little bit of tattooed leg in her short black skirt, she made her way to the seedy dodgy manager, it was the hoodie on her head that she decided to keep, it would only freak him out what was underneath it.

"J! My girl how are you?"

V had made many friends before the take-over, Leishiec considered humans to be nothing but worms that were worthless, V didn't think the same, humans may not hold magic but they had their uses, even the dodgy little man eye-raping her had his uses.

"I'm good and yourself?"

"Good, good! So what can I do for you?"

"A young man is about to come to you with a very large cheque"

"And you want me to turn him away?"

"No I want you to admit him and keep an eye on him"

The dodgy little man looked her up and down, his wrestling school could always do with more business but 'J' didn't need to know that, "And why would I do that?"

"Because you need the business and you need the money and you need all the talent you can get, I'm providing you with all three, and all you gotta do is keep an eye on him and make sure he survives"

He looked her up and down again, "All right but I would expect something from you"

"Something like what?" Even though she all ready knew what he had in mind, V always said that it didn't matter if they were human or not, all males seemed to want to know what was underneath her clothing. His piggy eyes stopped on her chest for a moment before sliding down the rest of her body, it took everything she had not to kill him on the spot.

"How about this; you do as I ask and I'll think about not shoving my fist somewhere between your lungs and colon" V reached out and grabbed the man's throat pinning him to the wall of his own school. Her silver orbs blazing red, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes" He stuttered out fearing for his life, J had never done this before, she preferred sweet talking but now it seemed all the sweet talking had gone out of her. Now she was just cold and evil. V saw Dean coming before Dean saw her, she took her hand off the chubby man,

"Remember what I said and we won't have a problem"

He just nodded fearing that he would see those terrible red eyes again. "Good and thank you"

She walked the other way just as Dean made his way to the chubby man, it wasn't his first choice of schools but it was a wrestling school and that's all that mattered. He let his eye look to the girl walking away, something about her looked familiar. Dean merely turned back to his business.

V went back to her hide-away finally free to stretch her vectors, stretching had never felt so good. It didn't take long for P to show up, a bone in her arm sticking out the wrong way.

"You ok?"

P looked at it and shrugged, "Good thing about being a Quaker? You can't feel pain unless it's your head explodin" She let out cold laughter before turning serious, "We have an issue"

"Which is?"

"They know Dean is special to you, they don't know why but there thinkin that hurtin him is gonna lure you out, so you know, be careful"

V was used to being public enemy number one, ever since she refused to lay down for Leishiec, he had wanted to make an example out of her, but even Leishiec had trouble in trying to capture the tattooed beauty, V wasn't used to being defeated and she wasn't about to start now.

"Kinda knew that was comin, it's all right, I work better under pressure" V pulled the hood back up and put her vectors away.

"Where are you going now?"

"To get someone to eat, I'm hungry"


	5. Hell-Horse

**Chapter 5 Hell-horse**

**Dean;**

For nearly a month I worked my way through the ranks of CZW, training and competing were slowly beginning to take over my life, I loved every second of it, I finally had something that was mine. No one could take away my love or skill for this business. Just after a month I had my goal, train to become good enough for the WWE, the biggest company in the world. It was the only thing on my mind, well except V, I hadn't heard a lick about her and sometimes I wondered if that night on the bridge was even real. Every girl I came across I hoped it would be her, she had saved my life in more ways than I could count and I just wanted to be able to say thank you. The first time someone had given me a chance and now here I was, CZW champion and only aiming to climb higher. If anyone deserved gratitude it was V. After my latest defence which I won, I showered up and quickly threw on my clothes. I got this weird feeling in my gut, it wasn't just in my gut it was litterly in my head, it told me to go to the graveyard, all day, all during training and competing it told me the graveyard. So now here I was walking down the dark streets towards the cemetary, I quite liked cemetaries, they were peaceful and unless you're in the middle of a zombie invasion, you had nothing to worry about. I walked down the grassy path, looking at the cracked headstones, people way before my time dead before I was even a concept. I really should've taken a torch with me because the lamps they had couldn't provide much light. I went down another row, the barely there light let me see the cracked tombstones names. I bent down and looked at one, just at random.

"He was a good man, heart attack got him"

I jumped out of my skin, right behind me was my angel. "V!"

"Glad to see your memory isn't affected by the head shots"

"Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are. That weird feeling in your gut, by the way that was me"

She let out a small grin, even though the light was bad I could see her face perfectly, still soft looking with plumpish cheeks and those vibrant silver eyes.

"That was you?"

V began to walk down the grassy paths, looking at the graves. I caught up to her easily, as always that black hood covered her head and that silver chain jangled on her black pants. "He was a good man, cheated on his wife but other than that he was a good man. She killed herself after no one believed her about her rape. He was a bastard that deserved to die, he ruined the lives of three beautiful children"

She kept looking at the graves and making her judgements,

"You know these people?"

"Kinda. I was the one that killed them"

I stopped in my tracks, "_You_ killed them?"

"It was about the lesser of two evils" V started walking again, "Dean I need to tell you something but I need you to promise me something"

I still couldn't believe that she killed those people, especially ones that she said were good.

"If I left them alive, they would of been turned into Quakers by Leishiec, there death by me allowed them to rest, and the pedofile didn't deserve life, so I ate him, well I ate parts of him"

Information overload, I thought she was an angel and now I'm not so sure and I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do to me. Had she saved me only to kill me?

V stopped by a grave and bent down to look at it properly, "I remember her. She was such a sweet kind girl"

I lent down so I could see the name she was looking at. _Raven Venom_ _1939-1954_ "She died so young" If my math was correct she was only fifteen.

"She did. I liked her, in a way she reminds me of you, resiliant till the end"

V stood up and kept walking, "I'm not keepin you alive just to kill you, those people I killed were about the lesser of two evils. During the take-over humans were used as Quakers, the man that cheated on his wife had been doing so for almost twenty years, that kind of deception gets attention. The girl that killed her self over the rape, that kind of desperation gets noticed, the pedo, well I killed him for fun and because Quakers would have any kind of scum on their side."

"What are Quakers?"

"Army of the dead, their zombie-fyed dogs are the hounds of justice. They're not meant to be zombies but it just turned out that way, guess that's what happens when you kill something and it comes back to life. Mean and vicious those dogs are, only a purple arrow kills them, Quakers are real protective of those dogs. Quakers and their dogs are usually blood-thirsty, it was the take-over that changed them, usually Quakers and their dogs only care about justice, now they just want blood. Oh and me"

She kept talking and the more she did the more lost I became but in a way I seemed to understand everything she said, it was like I had heard it all before.

"Why you?"

She smiled at me making her whole face lighter "I'm the one person that can stop everything, well me and you"

"Me?"

Her hand gently touched me face, "You are the key Dean, you can stop it all"

"Stop what?" I was desperate for information, anything to keep her here.

V went to open her mouth but thought better of it, "I can't tell you all at once, believe me I wish I could, it would save time but I can't. If I tell you everything at one time, it'll kill you, literally. I can only give you bits and peices. Right now I can only tell you one thing, don't trust anybody that isn't me, you can always tell it's me by this mark"

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her wrist, right in the middle was a star, it changed colour in front of me, the inked lines went from black to red to purple to green and back again to black.

"No one else has that mark but me, don't trust anyone but me"

"Why? Why should I trust you V?"

"Because everyone wants me dead and to get to me they will go through you and I don't want you dead. You're special to me"

I had always wanted a reason to be special and now I had one, a weird one but still I would take it.

V stopped in her tracks, listening intently for a sound I couldn't hear. "Horses" V whispered more to herself than anything. V turned around and there was a horse with a Quaker sitting on top of it, didn't most horses have skin? This one had skin that was peeling, bits of bone and flesh fell to the grassy floor. It's eyes black as coal, instead of ears it had devil horns, if I wasn't so freaked out I would've wanted a horse like that. The Quaker on top of it pulled down the hood, despite being nothing but bone, it acted like a normal human.

"P what are you doing here?"

"Givin you time, they're on the way."

V grabbed my hand and started to run as more dead, flaking hell horses showed up, these Quakers weren't so friendly. Hooves thundered in my skull, V kept pulling me as gravestones around me exploded. V jumped behind an angel pulling me with her. I could barely get my breath as a hell-horse pulled up right in front of us, the Quaker got down and pulled V up by her hand. Right in front of me V changed, she was now the bag of bones. She jumped on the hell-horse and reached for my hand, I hesitated.

"Dean come on! We don't have time!"

I reached for her hand and with super-human strength she pulled on the back.

"She's over there!" Her Quaker friend yelled running in an opposite direction, V flicked the reins and through the confusion we were able to escape right in front of them. They were too busy at one end while we escaped at the other end.

After we had escaped the graveyard, the horse lost it's fury and started to walk like a normal horse, every now and then flicking it's mane which I just noticed was made of fire, V didn't seem to notice as we walked down moonlit street. She let her hand, which was slowly regaining it's skin and flesh, pat the firey mane with comfort.

"Shhh Shadow, I know I'm not Poison, close enough though"

Shadow let out a snort, it's firey mane fluttering in the dull breeze. Halfway up the deserted street, V stopped and jumped down pulling me with her.

"That is the most fucked up thing I have ever seen"

"Oh it get's better Worm"

"P be nice"

P had returned to grab it's horse, which seemed to literally snort with happiness. "They think you're on the astro-plan, that should buy you some time"

P looked at me, an empty stare but I guess it was meant to be evil venom. "Venom I shall leave you now, Worm"

"Poison"

'Poison' said nothing else and galloped her horse down the street, vanishing into the night.

V took my hand again, next thing I know I was back in my room at home. Head was officially spinning with fatigue and dizzyness.

"Ok I've had the weirdest night, think I should really cut down on the drugs"

"If you're cuttin down on stuff, cut down on banging sluts" V commented lifting a stray bra up by her fingertips. She dropped it and gave me a soft look, "Dean please just trust me, I know it's hard to have blind faith in anything but if you choose to believe in anythin, make it me"

"Why?"

"Because you're special to me and I don't wanna lose you a second time" V reached for my hand clasping it gently, "Dean you have to just trust me please"

I wasn't sure if I could do it, I wanted to in a heart beat, something inside me told me too but it was still harder to actually do.

"I should go incase they come back. Just trust me Dean, that's all I ask"

She vanished in front of me and the moment she did, I wanted her back, the moment she left I instantly put my trust, my faith in her. So far she had done more saving than harming my life. It was those eyes that I trusted, something about those silver orbs made me trust her more than anyone else in the world.

I flopped down on the bed, tired and worn out. Tomorrow was another full day and yet all I can think of was V. I shut my eyes in attempt to clear my mind, V was short for Venom, 'P' had called her Venom. Where had I heard that before, then it hit me.

_Raven Venom_. No, it couldn't be, that was impossible.


	6. Guardian of the gates

**Chapter 6 Guardian of the gates**

After her sister had taken her hell-horse back and she made sure Dean was safe, V headed back to her hide-away, only in the quietness of her hide away could she contact the Gate Guardian, an ancient being that controlled the open gates between the three remaining planets, Motavia, Earth and Dezolis. Over time her power was starting to dwindle but she wasn't letting her power go easy, Leshiec would have to kill her in order to get the gates in his control. V settled down on the floor and shut her eyes to concentrate, V would be on her cave floor, nice and safe while her mind and spiritual side went to the Guardian. V would've gone physically but she knew the Gate Guardian wouldn't be very happy to see her, the last time they met, V shot her in the head with a shiny blue arrow. It didn't kill her, it was just annoying, still V knew she would be upset about it even if it did happen like a hundred years ago.

The Guardian came into view as though she and V were standing face to face. The Guardian's green eyes peirced through her like a freshly sharpened sword.

_"Ah look who it is, little miss shoots everything"_

_"And how are you Guardian?"_

_"I've been better" The Guardian let out a tired sigh before setting her tall frame in a skull ridden chair, the throne appeared in V's view, down the sides were the skulls of the past Guardians. Her skeletal hands rested on the arm rest. Because her power was leaving her, so was her body, when she became nothing more than a Quaker, the gates would be in the control of Leishiec. Despite the era changing, the Guardian was still dressed in the oldest looking triple layer dress, black and white mixed with lace and a tight fit. It wasn't to be taken lightly, the Guardian could still move when she had too. Power and control might be leaving but the Guardian still had enough to make it clear that she would have the gates until they were pried from her dead cold hands. _

_"I need a favour Guardian" V got to her point, she didn't have long in this form so getting to the point was the key. _

_The Guardian let out a hearty laugh sending bullets of vibrations up and down the walls of her home, "Of course! Why else would you be here! A favour, oh of course!"_

_"Guardian, you know of the take-over"_

_"Yes, thanks to the take-over, I'm not hurting for work" The cold rattled around V's head, she wasn't sure if it was her or the fact that she was losing what she had worked for for so long. _

_"I can stop the take-over, I know how, all I need is for you to keep the gates shut while I kill Leishiec"_

_"And what makes you think you can do this?" The Guardian lent forward, her green eyes burning with amusement, "Nohing can kill him"_

_"You must trust me Guardian, I know what I'm doing"_

_"Oh you mean like the time you shot me with an arrow"_

_"I knew you were still mad about that"_

_"You shot me in the head!" _

_V let out a calming breath, "Guardian please, I can do this, you must have faith in me"_

_The Guardian said nothing, she just stared at the young girl in front of her, that ever present hood finally lowered. "I shall keep the gates closed when the time comes on one condition"_

_"And that is?"_

_"Release me from this curse" Her arm waved around at her surroundings, "I have always dreamed about being free"_

_"I thought you liked being the Guardian of the gates?"_

_She let out a wistful sigh "I did, but you of all people should know what it's like to grow tired"_

_"Just give me a chance Guardian, I can do this"_

_V began to shudder, her spirit was being interrupted and would become stuck if she didn't disconnect now. "I must leave you Guardian, I am sorry for shooting you. It was nothin personal"_

_The Guardian let out a laugh "Oh I've known that all along but you know me, I like to hold a grudge"_

_V couldn't help but laugh, laughing was the last thing she should've been doing. "Of course you do."_

_Her mind started to disconnect until her body started to vibrate and her mind left the Guardian completely, last words lingering from her mouth._

_"Trust me Harmoni"_

_"I always have trusted you Raven"_


	7. Strange dreams

**Chapter 7 Strange dreams**

**Dean;**

It had been a few days since I saw V, was it weird that I missed her? Everytime I looked over my shoulder I expected her to be there, I hoped she would be there. Everytime something went wrong or seemed out of the ordinary I expected to see her show up. She never did. She merely had vanished from my life and there were days where I doubted that she even exsisted. After another usually hectic day I headed straight home to my little hovel to catch up on my sleep. V's money had got me into wrestling but it also bought me a little flat that I could call my own, it wasn't any better than the last home I had but at least it was clean and I didn't have to second guess the power or food situation. Small or not, I was away from that bitch I was forced to call my mother, I would take anything over that.

I quickly took a shower and had something to eat before flopping into bed, I was more tired than I thought because as soon as I hit the pillow my eyes shut and all there was was blackness.

*_Dream sequence*_

I kept walking down the forest path, my wrist burning intensely, it was like someone had branded my wrist. The forest was dark, light couldn't touch the ghost-like trees, the only light I could see was the light coming from my chest, it was inside me coming out so I could see the leaf-ridden floor beneath me. I had no idea where I was going but that didn't seem to matter, my feet kept going as the forest laid it's self out. At a little clearing my feet stopped and everything just seemed normal.

_Death Woods_, the name blared like a neon sign despite being none being availiable. A little cave and a few fallen logs was all that I could see, the light in my chest got brighter and brighter until it was hurting every inch of me. The pain got to me so hard that I struggled to breathe,

"Human!"

The pain eased at his voice, he came into view and the pain seemed to end instantly, it was like he was controlling it. Whatever this guy was, it certainly wasn't human. His face was decomposed, he was dead but alive at the same time. A long tattered blue cape over his red body armour, a long golden staff in his hands, which were also dead. He waved his free hand and in front of me appeared a small pool of water. My feet suddenly moved again until I was looking into it, only for a second I saw my own reflection and then it changed. I was being led through the woods, I could feel how much my body hurt, how much I wanted it to not be real but it was. Blood gushed down my head and over my arms, I stopped for a split second trying to stop this, whatever it was, from happening. I saw the jabbing to my back with that sharp arrow and I felt it from my vantage point.

"Keep movin worm" I had no choice but to comply, a few more steps and then I was forced to stop again. She turned me around and I saw her face to face, V. A sharp arrow in my face, she didn't look kind anymore, no longer she cared for me, now she was just cold and evil. I tried to open my mouth, tried to help myself but the only thing that happened was V pulling her trigger, an arrow hit me right in the eye. I was dead before I even hit the ground.

"You see Human, she does not care you"

I was pulled back to Him when he spoke, the water leaving us and again it was just us and the dead woods.

"How do you know her?"

"V is a common enemy of everything living, she only cares for one thing, herself. If you go near her, she will kill you and you will die, your only chance of survival is to join me, join me and you will be safe"

I had no chance at answering, I was pulled out of the dream in a flash, breathing and sweating heavily. I had no idea what to think anymore, all I knew was it was wasn't a dream, it was reality.

_*End dream sequence*_

Leishiec opened his eyes, almost losing one due to his rotting face, he had planted the seed of doubt in the human's mind, destroying him would be fun but that was too easy, poisoning his mind and making him doubt everything was the best way to get to V, Leishiec knew she had one weakness and that was the human, he couldn't figure out why but eventually that wouldn't matter, all he needed was V dead for the take-over to complete. Once it was, there was no stopping him.

"Master, may I speak?"

Leishiec looked up at the random Quaker in front of him, "Yes what is it?"

"I have found the Aero-Prism!"

Leisheic let his eyes expand, now he did lose an eye, one hung down like a loose cord, the other open wide. "You have?"

"Yes Master, it is with the human she is protecting"

Leishiec settled himself down, for too long he had been looking for the Aero-Prism, some days it seemed like a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He let out a growl making the Quaker in front of him cower,

"Fool! Human's can't carry the Aero-Prism! It is too strong, they will die the moment they come in contact. This human is important to V for some reason but it's not because he has the Aero-Prism, the only use he has is getting to V, once she is ours, he will die."


	8. Don't mess with Dean

**Chapter 8 Don't mess with Dean**

**Dean;**

Since that dream, I had been more focused than ever to keep my mind on wrestling. At first it was hard because all I wanted was to talk to V and ask if the weird dude in my dream was right, would she keep me alive only to kill me? I didn't want to know but at the same time, I had to know. I had kept my body and mind on wrestling and training, hoping for one day to get my invite to the big dance, that's WWE for anyone that didn't know. All I knew was if I kept enough focus, I could make it, I just needed to keep my head clear. I could only hope it worked that way. It was a usual day of training, I had a brutal match coming up and I needed to be prepared for it.

"Again" I wheezed, I was pretty sure that I had seen glimpses of V and I wasn't sure if I could face her. I just wanted my life to be normal, it looked as though that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. I kept up with my training, the dude I was facing called for a break but I refused, we needed to get this down, the one place that V or any other creepy dudes couldn't get to me was in this ring. We kept training and I thought for a second I had escaped whatever was taking over my life, things started to spiral. Spiral until I found myself on the canvas, heaving for breath that wouldn't come, the last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was V, standing over me, concerned. Those silver eyes laced with tears. I didn't think something like her could cry.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital, IV drip into my arm and a random nurse beside me checking my OBs, I tried to sit up but my body was hard to navigate.

"Glad you're awake, didn't think you would"

I looked at the young nurse hopefully, she looked so painfully normal that I almost didn't reconize her. "V?"

Her round face gave away the ghost of a smile, the only things that remained was the scar down her eye and that glowing thing on her wrist, her blonde hair tied back in a bun, those now blue eyes watching over me, like she promised.

"Yeah"

"You look..." "Yeah I know, just a little sample from my bag of tricks"

"What happened to me?"

"The human tests show nothin which don't shock me, there is a way I can test for something else but I need your permission"

"Uh..."

"It's just a little cut to your hand, trust me, would I lead you wrong?"

"I don't know, Leshiec seems to think so"

Her blue eyes widened, "You've seen him?"

"Only in a dream but I know it was real"

"He's been gettin to you on a different plain, Dean whatever he told you about me, he's lying. He wants you to not trust me so he can get..."

"Get what?"

"Nothin, it don't matter, at least not yet. Can I test you?"

"Uh sure"

She took out that very large knife from thin air and cut my hand, I've had cuts but nothing compared to that one. That blade was sharper and colder than anything I could ever imagine. She licked the blood off my hand, sampling it like it was a taste test. Her other hand rested over mine, taking away the cut.

"That's weird"

"What is?"

"There is no poison in your system, nothin out of the ordinary."

I just looked at her wondering what she was talking about this time.

"Two things don't add up. How did they find you and how the hell did they get a air bubble into your heart?"

"Who are _they_?"

"The enemy. Turns out I have more than one person that wants to get to me and..."

"And they're gonna do that through me?"

"I wish I could tell you different Dean"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here and let the humans do their medical stuff, when you get out I promise you, you'll be safe"

I let out a breath as she pulled out several little bottles, all with a blood-red liquid slipping around inside.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful, this should help with that"

I took one, looking at the red liquid, it was beautiful to look at. "What is it?"

"This is Sol-Dew, it's a potion to keep you alive, if you feel even an inch from death, drink this and your life shall be restored"

"A potion huh?"

"Yeah. Very difficult to brew, especially when the flowers used are extinct, at least on this planet"

"This will keep me alive?"

"Yeah, it can only be used only if you're still breathin, and don't drink too much, only when you really need it."

"What happens if I drink too much?"

She lifted up her nurse's shirt, a deep red scar running across the flat tattooed belly. "It begins to do more harm than good"

"And I'll be all right taking it?"

"Yeah, it's the second best thing to save your life" She cupped my cheek with her hand, her face inches from mine. It happened again, that deep shock that buzzed through my system, I liked it, I had never felt like this with anyone. With her, it felt normal and...right, as though it was meant to be me and her.

"Whats the first best way to keep me alive?"

"Me" She was about to kiss me, I felt her lips on mine but only for a second, she vanished into thin air leaving me with that coldness I hadn't felt since meeting her.

V settled herself on the couch, she wouldn't have to wait long until the traitor turned up, V had always hated traitors, they were nothing but parasitic worms that needed to be eliminated. If she wasn't so busy trying to stop the ultimate traitor she would've made it her mission to eliminate all worms. This one she could take time for, after all this traitor had tried to take her husband, tried to take Dean and no one got away with that, not while she was breathing. When the door opened, she sat up straighter, waiting to hear this explaination, not that it would do her any good.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am isn't important, it's who you are"

She gave the young girl on her couch an odd look as her tiny limbs stood off the couch.

"So how much?"

"How much what?" She made her way slowly to the fire poker, whoever this woman was, she couldn't scare her.

"That fire poker will only serve to annoy me even more, trust me you don't want me any more annoyed than I all ready am"

"What do you want?"

"I simply want to know how much you got" V turned her silver orbs to the tired looking woman, maybe if she cut back on the drugs and being a traitor, she wouldn't look so old and tired. V was fine to leave her be that was until she tried to take Dean, she lost her right to be left alone when she messed with Dean.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh how silly of me, let me explain, how much did you get for tellin them where Dean was, how much did they give you for selling out your own son?"

"Fifty grand" She said quietly, if V didn't know better she would've sworn that Dean's mother regretted her actions. She didn't, she wanted her son to be found, she wasn't cold enough to want him dead but to be found, that was enough. She made herself deny that they could hurt him, she just wanted more money for her addiction.

"Fifty grand! That's all it took for you to sell him out? Wow, and I thought a mother's love would conquer all bribes. Apparently not"

"You got your answers now leave"

"Oh I'll leave all right but first the traitor must die and I'm hungry, funny how you're gonna solve both"

V grabbed the drug-addled woman by her throat pulling her closer to her mouth, the normal sized teeth started to change until they were nothing more than razor sharp monstrosity's, the scream was cancelled out by the blood oozing into her greedy mouth hole. V kept biting until the hunks of flesh stopped and the bones began. The woman had long stopped screaming, the vicious teeth going to her arms, blood and flesh pouring down the throat of a true monster. V kept eating until all the good bits were gone and all she was, was a bloody, bitten mess. Like it was a fresh turkey ready for the carving, V grabbed her leg and ripped it off, it would be her snack for the trip home, it gave her something to gnaw on while she contemplated the next part of her plan, grabbing the Aero-Prism, holding the gates shut so Leishec couldn't escape and then going to Rykros to recieve the ultimate weapon to kick his ass back to the stone age, of course she hoped to do all this without killing Dean. Then again, if he died at least the world would be safe, she reasoned that was the only thing that mattered.


End file.
